Together We Stand
by RockLeeFan
Summary: Naruto is kinda in a slump, and who better to bring him out of it than Sakura? NaruxSaku. Plz review. More chapters to come and rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat on the log that he had rolled over looking into the flames. He was on night watch duty to keep away unwanted visitors. He was currently on a mission in the hidden sound village so they had to be on max alert. He looked over at Kakashi who had fallen asleep with his book in front of his face. Then, he looked over at Sakura; the moon was hitting her face in such a way that she looked even more beautiful than usual. His instincts told him to go over there, crawl under her blanket, and cuddle up with her; but of course he knew that was an impossitibility. So he just turned back around and looked into the flames. He had insisted that he take watch duty the whole since he currently couldn't sleep anyway. For the last couple weeks he had having the same dream, Sakura being killed. Sakura had even asked him out on a date but he had declined, it would just hurt him. He knew that he could never be with Sakura; it would just make her a target of Akatsuki and Sasuke's new organization, Snake. He was getting bored just sitting there, so he made a couple kage bushin to watch and walked off into the forest. He walked up the tallest tree he could find and sat on a branch. He reached in his kunai pouch for his old picture of him and Sakura that they took together when they were 14. In the picture Sakura had her arm around Naruto and her gorgeous smile was up at the camera, Naruto also had his arm around Sakura. A tear ran down his cheek and splashed on Sakura's face. He wanted her so badly but yet he could not let her get in the path of his dangers. He kept crying until a firm hand rested on his shoulder. "Evening Naruto-kun." Naruto didn't even need to look behind him.

"What do you want Sakura-chan?" She reached down and grabbed the picture from his grasp; she looked it over for a second and dropped it on his lap before sitting down next to him.

"If you want this so bad, why don't you let it happen?" Naruto tried to look away from those beautiful eyes; it would hurt him to look into them. "Why don't you wanna date me Naruto, is it because I was a bitch?! I'll take it all back; I'll be nice to you if you just give me a chance Naruto!" Naruto looked up into the slightly cloudy sky as if deciding how to respond.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I have too many enemies, and I won't be able to live thinking that you're always in danger. Besides, I'll stop at nothing to bring back Sasuke, and then you can have your happy ever after." Not once did Naruto look back at Sakura, but he knew that a silent tear drop was rolling down her cheek. Naruto saw the first crack of the sun come of the horizon in a beautiful red glow.

"Naruto, I don't wanna seem too harsh, but Sasuke isn't part of our lives anymore. Don't you remember the last time we saw him." Of course Naruto remembered everything from that day.

_One Year ago in a small town near the leaf village_

_Naruto and Sakura just stared at the Uchiha and he stared back at them with a blank expression. By his side stood two of the members in his organization, Kane Motagoshki, a missing Nin form the waterfall village and Baki, Gaara's old sensei and betrayer of the sand village. "You two sicken me, to think that I used to find it fun to be on a team with the likes of you." Sasuke spat at the ground. "Naruto, I hear from my leaf village source that you're being thought of to become the sixth hokage. That's good, because as you know, my organization snake's purpose is to leave nothing left of the rat hole of a village. I can't wait to see what you go through when I destroy your precious village." Naruto last heard that from Orochimaru. "Wow, it seems you've gotten more from Orochimaru than unique jutsu." Sasuke just smirked and turned around. "Well Naruto, love to stay and chat, but I have important things to do." And before Naruto could fit another word, he had run off._

Naruto was snapped out of his little flashback when Sakura started talking again. "Naruto, I'm not weak anymore, I can defend myself. Please Naruto, can't you at least give me a try, I'll train with you everyday so they can't hurt me and if you still think it won't work we'll end it right there."

"Fine Sakura, but promise me that you will not follow me into any battles, I would rather have myself die than you." He turned and put an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "do we have a deal?"

"You got it Naruto-kun," she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and they quietly watched the sunrise."

Miles away from there

Sasuke quietly ran down the seldom used path through the forest with his partners. Like Akatsuki, Snake worked in teams, but unlike Akatsuki, their teams were made up of three ninja other than two. Baki and Kane were on either side of Sasuke, they were heading to the most important moment of Sasuke's life. The other team of Snake was made up of Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Sasuke's team was now headed to kill Kisame and Itachi. Sasuke had given his teammates orders to fight Kisame while he took on Itachi himself. The other team of Snake thought this was foolish, if Sasuke were to finish these two ninja, Akatsuki would send every available ninja they had to wipe Snake out completely. But Sasuke wouldn't listen to them, he had a one track mind and that track was set on killing Itachi. He knew that they had to make contact with them in fifteen minutes or less before they could make it to the Akatsuki hideout. This was it, the moment that Sasuke had been waiting for his entire life. "Baki watch it!" Baki ducked just in time to dodge Kisame's sword that would have taken his head clear off. Sasuke looked back to see Itachi hanging upside down from a tree.

"Foolish little brother, what brings you so close to Akatsuki territory."

"I'm going to kill you right here and now, I've become a lot stronger. Besides your outnumbered 2 to 3." Sasuke had small smirk at the thought that this would be pretty easy.

"Are you sure of this brother?" Sasuke looked around into the trees; six more people wearing robes of Akatsuki were staring down at him. Sasuke realized them to be Pain, the member of their organization that had six different bodies.

Sasuke had to admit defeat; fighting would lead to nothing but death. "I see, maybe we shall meet again another day, some day where your colleagues won't be here." As Sasuke passed Itachi he saw that look in his eyes, the look that meant he was looking forward to that day.

Back to Naruto and Sakura

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi walked down the dirt road nearing the leaf village. Kakashi had the scroll they needed for their mission in his backpack and had his book out reading. Naruto walked back to where Sakura was walking behind Kakashi to where Sakura was walking and offered out his hand, she looked up at him and gently placed her hand on his. They made sure they walked far enough behind Kakashi so he couldn't see them so close to each other. Naruto had pulled her in closer and her head on his shoulder. But they didn't know that Kakashi had pulled his mask down and was watching their every move with his Sharingan.

"Wow, this is better then my book, well, maybe not that good." And a small grin was then hidden under his mask.

Author's Note

I hope you like it so far, I am a huge fan of your reviews so plz review and I will reply. If you have any suggestions, tell me and I'll try to fit them in, plus read my other story as well. It is called, Dreams Come True. Who loves ya? Me!!!! NarutoxSakura 4 life!

P.S. Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto but if I did I would be frickin loaded!

Next Chapter: The first kiss!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Just to let you guys know, they are 18 (wink, wink) But not in this chapter you perv!

Chapter 2- It All Just Felt Right

The slight breeze was tickling Naruto face with Sakura's hair. The mission was harder and took much longer than they all had thought. Sakura had gotten her leg injured so of course Naruto had volunteered to carry her. He had her in a piggy back position so he could still walk well while carrying her. Kakashi had obviously figured out that something was going on between them because Sakura was now smiling in her sleep on his shoulder and by the way that she had called him Naruto-kun earlier. Naruto looked up at the many twinkling stars and smiled, he loved the look of the sky at night. Sakura had told Naruto that she had liked him ever since a while after Sasuke left. In fact, she had tried to kiss him but Ino interrupted him. She said something about how she liked that he would put his life in jeopardy to keep her from being sad, and how no one else had ever said anything like that to her. Naruto didn't understand much about girls, but he understood that. And it was true, if anything bothered her, he would put his life on the line to stop it. And if Sasuke did anything to try and hurt or harm her in anyway, he would happily tear his head off.

"Naruto, we're stopping here tonight." Naruto looked where Kakashi was pointing and saw a small hot spring resort. They pushed open the flap and walked up to the counter, where a small old lady was reading a book. "Hello, we would like a room with 3 beds." Kakashi threw Naruto a small golden key. "Naruto, take Sakura and see her to bed, please don't plan on doing anything tonight because I'll be in the same room."

"Kakashi-sensei, you really are a perv." Naruto turned his back on Kakashi and walked to the room # on the key. Hey fit the key in the hole and quietly walked into the room, it was just what Kakashi had asked for. It was a small cozy room with three beds and a good view of the hot springs. Naruto gently placed Sakura on one of the beds; he took off her kunai pouch and her headband and placed them on the bedside table. He looked at his beautiful Sakura-chan; it made him so happy for him to finally say that she was his Sakura-chan. He pulled some paper and pen that he always kept in his kunai pouch so he could write down crucial info during missions. He wrote a quick note to Sakura telling her that he was going down to the hot springs in case she woke up and wanted to know where he was. He left the note by her kunai pouch and headband and jumped down out of the window to where he was supposed to put his things. His put his clothes and his little compartment and locked it. He walked out into the spring's area and took a seat next to Kakashi, who had gone right to the spring instead of going to the room. Naruto slowing lowered himself into the steaming water next to Kakashi; the water came over his body like a wave of heat. Since they had been on a mission in the sound, so they hadn't been able to stop anywhere to bathe in quite a while, and he was sure that when she woke up, Sakura would want to come into the springs.

"So Naruto how did you and Sakura get together all of a sudden, I remember a time when you were in the hospital because Sakura put you through a concrete wall."

Naruto let out a small chuckle, "Kakashi-sensei, me and Sakura have changed. We aren't little kids anymore; she doesn't have that little crush on Sasuke. Plus I don't like her anymore…. I love her."

"That's very touching Naruto, but trust me, I know how you feel." Kakashi looked up at the sky looking sad.

"How do you know Kakashi, I've never seen you with a girl."

"Just because you've never seen me with a girl doesn't mean that I've never been with one. I'll tell you the story about me and a girl named Rin. My story is something like you and Sakura except it started out as her liking me not me liking her like in your case. Like the team you were placed on, it was me, a girl, and the guy that I had marked as my rival and friend, also, you can say a coincidence, but he was an Uchiha. Of course unlike you, I was an amazing ninja; I was six when I became genin, chuunin at seven, and jounin at twelve. But, the fourth said I belonged with my own age group so he offered me to be on his team of genin. Well, of course because I had the fourth, your father as my sensei, it soon became talked about among the villagers as the next hokage."

"You we're actually offered the hokage position! I didn't know that."

"Naruto, after the third passed, who do you think the elders asked after Jiriya?"

"But why didn't you accept?"

"The whole paperwork thing isn't really my style. Anyway, lets get back to the story, well, me and Rin eventually started going out and it was the happiest time of my life. But then during the rock's attack on the leaf, she was kidnapped. I would have saved her but I was in a heavy battle with the leader of the rock's army on the other side of the village. When I first heard of her kidnapping I didn't wanna believe it, but finally realized that I needed to save her. But, when I got to where they were keeping her in the rock village, they said that they had given her as a slave to some anonymous person. I spent over a year looking for her, but then the leaf village said if I kept it up longer I would be a missing-nin, so the search ended. Still to this day I have a goal of finding her."

"Don't worry Kakashi, if you want I'll help you find Rin, and Sakura will come to!"

"That would be great Naruto; I look forward to that day." Kakashi tilted his head back against the hard stone and looked up into the sky.

The next morning

Sakura was a woken by a knock at the door of their room, "come in!"

The old lady from the counter quietly opened the door, "would you like some breakfast?"

"Could you bring up three for us please?" The old lady nodded and closed the door as she quietly left to survey the other rooms for breakfasts. Sakura sat up and looked around the room, Kakashi had taken the far bed near the window and Naruto and taken the one next to hers. Naruto looked so cute while he was sleeping, his mouth was wide open and he had shaken off the covers in his sleep. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to walk to Naruto's bed. But when she put pressure on her leg it hurt, she lifted up her skirt to see a big scab up the side of her leg. She limped over to Naruto's bed and threw the covers back over him and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. She limped back to her bed and started to heal the scar, it took her about a minute for her to completely make the scar disappear. She went into the bathroom to change her skirt which was now covered in dried blood. After breakfast she definitely planned on going down to the springs. After she got her extra skirt on, she answered the door and the lady was there with 3 hot meals. She thanked the lady and brought the meals over to the small table that was over by the TV.

"Do I smell food?" Sakura turned to see Naruto sitting up stretching and rubbing his eyes. When he saw Sakura he ran out of bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Mourning Sakura-chan," Naruto squeezed her a little harder and brought her closer to him.

"Wow Naruto, you sure are happy this morning, what got into you?" Sakura laid her head back and rested it on Naruto chest.

"Why wouldn't I be happy, after all these years, I'm finally holding you. So what's for breakfast?" Naruto walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for Sakura and then one for himself. And they both began to eat.

Later That Day

Naruto and Sakura sat next to each on the windowsill looking out at the sunset; when Kakashi got back they would be heading off to the leaf village. Sakura looked at Naruto's face, first at his beautiful sapphire eyes which she had loved for so long. Then at his lips, how she longed to touch them. And she was going to.

"Hey Naruto, you've got something on your face." Naruto turned around and Sakura grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket and pulled him close to her, she gently pressed her lips against his and started passionately kissing Naruto. **CHA! IM KISSING NARUTO!!!! CHA!! **The inner Sakura bellowed in triumph inside of her. Naruto on the other hand had his eyes wide open in shock trying to catch up with Sakura on what was going on. He had never felt this way before; it was a combination of shock, happiness, passion, love, and confusion. Naruto took about 5 seconds to get on track and then slowly closed his eyes and but his hands on her back. As if the inner was controlling her, she curled her legs around Naruto's waist and her arms around his neck.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura fell off of Naruto's lap out the window, and fell on the small porch when she heard Kakashi's voice. Naruto's face was as red as Hinata's got when she was nervous.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi I didn't mean it!"

"It's okay Naruto, like I said, I know how you feel. Now let's get moving back to the leaf village." Naruto offered a hand to Sakura to lift her off the porch. So they out for the leaf village Naruto had once again let her ride piggy back on him, and she fell asleep peacefully right away. Naruto couldn't wait to get to the village and tell everybody about him and Sakura.

Author's Note

Hey guys, I hope you liked it, now in your reviews tell me what you want to see happen when they get back to the leaf village. Whatever you guys want to see the most, will happen!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Nobody gave me any ideas for this chapter so I guess I'll be working with it as I go. I hope you guys like it, and as always, plz review. Also, in this sorry, Naruto hasn't told Sakura about the kyuubi inside of him. Ohhh, and one more thing, NARUXSAKU 4 LIFE!!!!!

To the story

"Hey Naruto," the gate watchman waved to Naruto as he passed through. Naruto nodded his head and gave a small wave to the man, they had been traveling for about two and a half hours and now they were finally back in the leaf village.

"So Naruto, what are you going to do now that were home?" Kakashi was reading the new icha icha paradise book that Jiriya had given him. It was about midnight from what Naruto could tell.

"I think I'm going to go put Sakura to bed in her apartment, I don't wanna wake her up at this hour. What are you going to do Kakashi?"

"I have to bring this scroll to hoakge-sama so I don't have to hear her bitch at me again." Kakashi snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto knew the snap was just for effect, but it was funny that Kakashi thought he didn't know. Naruto focused chakra into his feet and jumped on top of the nearest building, he started running to the middle of town of Sakura's apartment was. It was only about a 10 minute walk from his apartment. Naruto opened the door to her apartment and started looking around for her bed. She had only gotten this apartment a few weeks ago so he hadn't seen the inside yet. After he found the room, he set her down and quietly left.

Many weeks of dating later

The sun beamed through the curtains and onto Sakura's face causing her to wake up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and stretched, she realized that Naruto must have but her in bed again. She threw off the covers and went to take a shower. When she was done, she came back into the room and saw a small note that Naruto had left on her bedside table, it read:

_Hey Sakura, good mourning, how did you sleep? You've been telling me how hard you've been working lately so I figured that you needed a break. So I got Tsunade to give you the day off today. When you're ready, come meet me at my apartment and we'll just have a fun day together._

_XOXO,_

_Naruto_

Sakura put down the note and smiled. Under Naruto's clueless outside, she knew a part of him that he only had around her. The amazing loveable gentle side of Naruto, the side where he put fighting and war all behind him and focused on others. She quickly got dressed to go to Naruto's house and spend the day with him. Sakura walked down the hard stone streets of Konoha looking down at her feet the whole time. _What was so important that Naruto could convince Tsunade to give her the day off? _Naruto walked up to Naruto's door and pressed the door bell. Sakura heard the lock click open and the handle start to turn, she expected to see Naruto in his pajamas barley awake but instead he was fully dressed with a smile on his face and flowers in his hand. He gave Sakura a kiss and then handed her the flowers. "Wow Naruto, what's got you in such a good mood this mourning?"

"Its you Sakura, how can I not be in a good mood when you're standing right in front of me? Would you like to come inside my apartment and have something to eat before we go?"

"Sure Naruto if you want to." Naruto lead Sakura inside and pulled a chair out for her at the table.

"Do you want some tea Sakura-chan?" Sakura gave a small nod and Naruto went into his cupboards to find some tea. A couple minutes later, he came back with a hot cup of tea. When Naruto handed it to her all she did was take the spoon and slowly stir it. "Is something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura slowly looked up from the cup of tea. "I'm curious about something, why do you never talk about your father? I mean what's so wrong with being the son of the fourth hokage?"

Naruto looked shocked that Sakura knew who his father was, only the hokage were aloud into that kind of information. His smile quickly disappeared and his face turned very serious, as if he hated this topic. "I suppose Tsunade told didn't she?" Sakura nodded in a guilty looking way. "Is that all Tsunade told you, or did she tell you some of my other family members?"

"That is all Naruto, but I would love it if you would tell me a bit more."

"If you want to know, then so be it, one thing that is only known by three people in the village including me is that Jiriya is my godfather and I suppose you want to know about the large inheritance I received from my father?"

"Naruto, I never knew that you had such a family tree, and what did you say about your father's inheritance?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love to talk about my father, he was a great man. It's just something he did that I wouldn't to make you suffer through." Sakura could tell just how serious he was by just looking at him, she had never seen him like this, he had a single tear coming down the side of his cheek and she really hoped that he was okay.

"You can tell me when you're ready, or you can not tell me at all if you would like to keep your secret, but lets get off your painful memories and lets start that fun day you promised me Naruto-kun." Sakura got up from her chair and took his hand and gave a small peck on the cheek, "please Naruto."

"Sure Sakura, I promised you a great day and I never go back on my promises. So where do you wanna go first?" Naruto lead Sakura out the door before himself and walked down the hallway of his apartment building. He wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. It was kind of a struggle for Sakura to put her head on Naruto's shoulder because of his height but she managed to do it anyway. She could see that Naruto was in a lot of pain just from bringing up the memories that he didn't tell her about.

"Naruto its okay, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to tell me you seriously don't have to. If it hurts that much I don't even want you thinking of it. I understand your pain." Sakura patted Naruto's arm and looked up at him.

Naruto turned to face and grabbed her shoulders. "You just don't get it Sakura do you? Its not just that one little thing that's doing this to me, that's nothing compared to the rest of my past. You've been brought up with family and everyone to support you. Me, I've had nothing, I live in a bad apartment and all my family members are dead. So just please stop saying you understand my pain." He pushed Sakura away and she almost fell to the ground. It was only then that he realized that he had been almost shouting and that Sakura was crying.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to go." She pushed past Naruto and ran down the street.

"Sakura wait I can expla-," but Sakura had already turned around the corner and out of hearing range. Naruto couldn't believe what he had just done, he finally had someone in his life that truly loved him and he yelled at her. He sat down on the bench that he had almost pushed Sakura on to. He remembered the look on Sakura's face when she looked up at him with those tears. He was completely mad at himself for yelling, but he just couldn't stop him self from yelling at the time. Naruto had gotten off for the day and had gotten her all excited for a great day and he had completely ruined it for her. He needed to make it up to her somehow and there was only one other person than him that knew Sakura well enough to help him. Ino Yamanaka.

Author's Note

Sorry its so short but I hope you liked it. In the next chapter find out how Naruto tries to get Sakura back. If you guys have any suggestions like last time, put um in your reviews and I'll see what I can do. Plz review, NARUXSAKU4LIFE!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hey guys, thanks for all of the positive input on the last chapter. This chapter is going to be a combination of ideas from myself of course, aly247, and animefan28 so everyone give them a big round of applause! Thanks for the ideas guys! Well I hope you like this chapter and here it is!

And here is chapter 4!

"So that's what happened Ino, now can you please tell me where Sakura is, I need to talk to her." 

"I don't know Naruto I think you've hurt her pretty bad."

"How would you know that? I thought you haven't seen her." 

"Naruto, she's been laying on my couch for the last hour, she won't say anything to me. I don't know if I should let you see her. But if it really means that much to you," Ino sighed deeply. "I'll let you talk to her." Ino opened the door wide enough for Naruto to get through and she lead him down the hallway of her house. About halfway down the hallway she turned to her left and opened a door. The room that they entered was very dark and it looked like no one was inside. "Sakura, Naruto has something to say to you." Naruto looked around the room but he couldn't see Sakura anywhere. Ino walked over to a lump of blankets on a coach and nudged them a little bit. They didn't move but Ino pulled off some of the blackest and Naruto finally saw that Sakura was underneath them all. Considering that it had only been about an hour from went it had happened, Sakura looked horrible. Her hair was all messed up and way different from the hair from that mourning and her face was covered in tear stains. "Here you go Naruto she's all yours." Naruto walked up to the couch and crouched down beside Sakura and pushed some hair out of her face. 

"Hey Sakura, how are you doing." Sakura didn't even look at Naruto she just kept looking through him like he didn't exist. "Sakura I'm really sorry, can't you please forgive me, I'm so sorry." Sakura still didn't even flinch. "Well Sakura I'll tell you what, if you accept my apology meet me on top of hokage tower at eight' o clock tonight." Naruto brushed her hair back and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Good-bye Sakura," Naruto looked at Ino, "I gotta go, try and fix her up for me." Naruto walked out of the door and back down the hallway. He flung open the down and ran down the streets of Konoha, if he wanted Sakura to forgive him; he was going to have to do something great for her.

Somewhere Deep in the Rock Village

"Dammit Hiashi why the hell didn't you tell me that Pein was in the area! We could have had Itachi if would have told us you fucking idiot! I let you come into our group from the leaf village after you faked your death and this is how you repay me!"

"I'm sorry Sauske-sama, it won't happen again." Hiashi looked at Sasuke.

"I guess you can't be blamed, we couldn't have gotten that close to Itachi without you scouting out the area for us. You've done your job well Hiashi."

"But Sasuke-sama there is two things that I would like to tell you that I think you might like." Sasuke looked up at Hiashi now with a look of interest. "The first one is that I have figured out the body that controls all of the other bodies of pein using my byakugan. I also found out that if you kill the main body, the rest of them will be completely cut off from chakra and will be easy to take out."

"That's good news Hiashi, and you said you had another thing to tell me…"

"The other thing that I wanted to tell you is that your two old friends from the leaf village, Naruto and Sakura, are currently dating." 

Sasuke let out a dark somewhat evil chuckle. "That's the best news of all Hiashi! You know that Naruto you would put his life on the line if Sakura was in danger, so when the time is right, all we need to do is go after Sakura and Naruto will come. Then I can finish that blonde haired idiot off once and for all. Thank you for the news Hiashi, you have honored your position in our group. You are dismissed." Hiashi turned his back on Sasuke and walked out of his chamber. Back in his chambers Sasuke thought deeply to himself. "So Naruto, you finally got Sakura huh? Well enjoy it while you can." Sasuke sat down in his chair and chuckled to himself.

Back in the leaf village at Ino's house

"Sakura wake up!" Ino delivered a hard slap to the side of Sakura's face. 

"What the hell was that for?" Sakura got up off the couch and looked at Ino with fire in her eyes.

"I needed to get you off the couch; I'm not letting you lay here all day when you have Naruto waiting for you on top of Hokage Mountain!"

"I don't know Ino, I accept his apology, but I don't know what to wear." 

"Sakura, first off, it's Naruto he doesn't care what you wear. Secondly, if you really care about what you like to him that much come with me." Ino lead her out the door and down the hallway a little further and turned and opened a door to her right. Sakura had a blanket still wrapped around her as she walked beside Ino. Ino lead Sakura into a room and flipped on the light. It was the biggest closet that Sakura had ever seen, 

"Ino, you really mean that I can choose anything out of this closet to wear tonight?"

"You're my friend, so I guess if you have an important date tonight why not, I've never even worn most of this stuff anyway. Now you have fun Sakura and I'll go make you some tea." Sakura honestly didn't know where to start so she went to the back of the closet and started looking through some of the shirts that were hanging up on the rack. Sakura sighed deeply, "this might take a while." 

Back with Naruto

Naruto sat atop Hokage Mountain staring out over the leaf village. He knew that somewhere out there Sakura was deciding whether or not to accept his apology. Naruto had set up a fancy table cloth on the ground with candles going and fancy dishes. Naruto had wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant but he decided that he wanted to be alone with her. Naruto looked up at the sky, Jiriya had trained him on how to read the sun to tell what time it was and Naruto predicted that it was about 7:55. Naruto lay down on the ground and looked at the stars. Naruto had given names to most of the stars already and had recognized them by their position in the sky. Naruto sat there for about 20 minutes when he decided to call it quits; he didn't blame Sakura for not forgiving him. But right when he was going to put out the candles, he heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned around and soon saw Sakura's pink hair coming in between the bushes. Naruto smiled and ran over to greet her, "Sakura you came!" He ran over and wrapped his arms around Sakura and squeezed her as tight as he could. 

"Yeah Naruto, of course I came. What, you actually thought that I wouldn't?" Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder, "you did all of this for me!" Sakura ran over and sat down next to one of the plates. "Naruto this is beautiful! You didn't have to do this for me, this is way too much." 

"Nothing's too much to give to you Sakura, not after what I put you through. And besides, tonight is a very special night." Naruto took a seat took a seat on the other side of the cloth."

"Why is it a special night Naruto?" Sakura looked into Naruto deep blue eyes.

"All of that will be answered after our terrific dinner that I have planned this evening, but for now I just want you to enjoy yourself." They took the cover off their platters and started to eat.

"Naruto how did you make all of this delicious food, I didn't even know that you could cook." Sakura swallowed another mouthful of her meal. 

"I'm much more capable of doing common things than you think I am Sakura." Just as Naruto said this rain started to pour down. "No, my meal is completely ruined, Sakura I'm sooooooo sorry!" Naruto fell down on the ground and actually looked like he was about to cry.

Sakura went over to him and kneeled down beside him, she then put his head in her lap. "Naruto it's alright, we should just go get some ramen is that all right with you?" Sakura gently picked up his hand and pulled him up off the ground. Sakura lead him down the stairs all the way to the bottom of hokage tower. "Wow, Naruto, it's freezing out here because of this rain." Naruto unzipped his jacket and took it off his shoulders, "Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto took his jacket and put it around Sakura's shoulders leaving him with only a tee-shirt. "Naruto, put your coat back on, you'll get a cold." 

"Rather me than you Sakura," Naruto put an arm around her. "Here we are Sakura," Naruto held up the flap for Sakura and took a seat next to her. After their meals were brought to them Naruto asked, "Do you wanna know why this night is so special?" Sakura looked up at him and nodded with noodles still in her mouth. "Sakura you know how the nine tailed fox was sealed inside a child all of those years ago?" Sakura nodded once again and slurped up her noodles. "Well that child was me." Sakura's chopsticks fell out of hand and hit the ground. 

"You're the fox child that everyone use to abuse and almost kill you?" Naruto wiped a tear from his cheek and nodded. Sakura jumped at him and almost knocked him off of his stool, "Naruto that's so horrible, and all of this time you've been apologizing to me!" Sakura held on to him tight and didn't let go, she sat in his lap and buried her face in his shoulder. Naruto stroked Sakura's back and kissed her cheek. 

"Stop crying Sakura, It'll be ok." Naruto picked Sakura up and walked out of the ramen shop. "Do you want me to tell you anything else?" Sakura shook her head. "Well Sakura, I want to ask you something very important." Sakura wiped her eyes and looked back up at Naruto. "It might be moving a little fast, but I was wondering if you wanted to move in together?"

Sakura's jaw dropped and she jumped on Naruto again, she kissed him over and over again. "Of course Naruto, I would absolutely love to take that step, but wait a minute, where would we stay?" 

"Well Sakura I was waiting for you to say yes to make it official, but I kind of bought us a house already." 

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto where could you get enough money to buy an entire house?"

"Sakura I haven't had much to buy for myself for the last couple years except for my simple meals, and I have had a lot of rank A missions lately. Don't worry about Sakura I have it all taken care of, so tomorrow I'll come over to your apartment and help you get your stuff."

Sakura giggled a little, "Oh I love you Naruto." Sakura laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto wrapped his arms around her. 

"I love you too Sakura."

Author's Note 

I don't know if I'm going to put a lemon soon, I'm horrible at writing them, what do you guys think?


End file.
